Mailing systems, such as, for example, a mailing machine, often include a variety of modules to automate processes associated with producing a mailpiece. Other systems, such as, for example, a mailpiece opener, are dedicated to a single operation, such as opening a sealed envelope. Whether automating a single or several operations, these mailing systems typically serve to improve efficiency by minimizing the labor associated with filling/inserting or removing content material from an envelope.
A typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs different tasks. The mail piece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules include, inter alia, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and sealing the glued flap of an envelope. The moistening/sealing module/assembly typically includes a structure for deflecting a flap of a moving envelope away from the envelope's body to enable the moistening and sealing process to occur. The deflecting structure typically includes a blade that becomes interposed between the flap and the body of the envelope, i.e., to separate the flap from the body, as the envelope traverses the transport deck. Once the flap has been separated, the moistener wets the glue line on the flap in preparation for sealing the envelope. One type of moistening system, known as a contact moistening system, deposits a moistening fluid, such as, for example, water or water with a biocide, onto the glue line of the flap by contacting the glue line with a wetted applicator.
A mailpiece opener, on the other hand, may include dedicated cutting blades disposed proximal to a registration wall which guides the mailpiece past the cutting blades. The cutting blades are typically enclosed in a channel and protrude from a top and bottom surface of the opener. As the mailpiece is fed to the channel, angled conveyor nips drive the mailpiece against the registration wall and through the cutting blades. The cutting blades remove a thin strip of material along the top edge of the mailpiece envelope and, as such, open the mailpiece to expose the mailpiece content material.
Inasmuch as the moistening/sealing module/assembly of a mailing machine is necessarily at cross purposes with the cutting/opening blades of a mailpiece opener, it will be appreciated that these modules remain separate i.e., are not integrated in a single device. That is, inasmuch as one module/assembly closes and the other opens, it has been common practice to offer the moistener/sealing module/assembly on machines which fabricate mailpieces and the cutting blades on machines which open mailpieces. As such, mail service providers must invest, maintain and incur the cost of two separate machines.
A need, therefore, exists for a mailing machine which is reconfigurable for moistening/sealing the envelope flap to close the envelope and for cutting an edge of the mailpiece to open the envelope.